Four's A Crowd
by EvelynCullen
Summary: 25 years later, Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullens have reenrolled at Forks High School. But the arrival of two new students turns things upside down. This raises an improtant question: is the Cullen coven getting too big? ExB, OCxOC please R&R!
1. On The Road

Sorry I was gonna post this like MUCH MUCH earlier but i don't have internet at home and i had to get my friend to upload it for me. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: On The Road

The wind rushed past my face as my father's shiny red sports convertible sped down the open road. We were headed to a gloomy town called Forks, and I couldn't say I was too keen about it. I was supposed to be starting high school on Monday. It was Saturday today.

"Dad, how much longer?" I asked annoyed.

"Not much longer, sweetie. About twenty kilometres."

I sighed, this was going to be one long twenty kilometres. And after that, it was going to be one long couple of years. That was how long we were planning to stay in this "Forks" place. Just until I finished high school, and then we were going back to Phoenix, so I could go to college in my hometown. I wasn't sure why my dad had decided for us to move to Forks in the first place. Probably one of his usual crazy travel ideas that usually go very wrong. I hoped this one would be different.

Finally after twenty kilometres we turned a corner and there was the sign: "Welcome to Forks, Washington". Just from the sign I could tell this town was going to be gloomy and depressing, not to mention exceedingly boring. I sighed again.

To add on to that it was already raining, hard. The sports convertible was open right now and I was getting really wet.

"Dad." I moaned. "It's raining. Can you put the roof up?"

Dad pressed a button and with a creaking noise the roof came out from behind me and covered our heads. I was dry – for now.

It was about 4 pm right now, but all I wanted to do was go to bed. Apparently our new house was pretty big, and it was next door to some retired police chief's house. I guess that meant I couldn't do anything against the law, but I wasn't really a rebel anyway. Apparently the old chief had a granddaughter around my age (seventeen) whose parents were dead but she didn't live with him. I wonder who she lived with, then. That sounded like a mystery worth investigating.

"We're here."

I didn't even notice the car had stopped on a slanted driveway. We were at our new house. My heart skipped a beat of excitement as I opened the door to get out and took a few steps up the driveway.

"Wow." I said, stuck for words.

The house was big, white and the msot beautiful thing I had ever seen. It looked like seven or eight people might live there but right now it was just the two of us. The doors were a pale light blue and the windows were perfectly see-through with white lace curtains. It might be three or four stories high including the basement, I wasn't sure. The yard around the house was huge and it looked like a forest more than a yard.

"So Melissa, what do you think?"

Dad was annoying, always using my full name instead of the name I preferred, Lissa. He thought that since my mum had given me that name then I should keep it. I hated my full name, Melissa-Anne Elisabeth Peters, so everybody (except my dad) called me Lissa because it was so much easier. Anyway, my mum had died five years ago, I really missed her but I had mostly gotten over it by now, since there were more important things to worry about. Like finding a way to get out of this stupid, gloomy town. But I had a bit of a dark past and I didn't really like talking about it much, so I won't get into that now.

"Melissa?"

I'd forgotten he was talking to me. "Oh. Yeah, it's nice."

Dad laughed. "Just nice? I payed a fortune for this place. You'd better like it."

I smiled back. "I will. I mean I do."

"We should go inside and unpack."

"Right."

So we got our stuff out of the convertible and went inside. I was too stunned by the beautiful house that I forgot how wet I was getting, now my long mahogany hair was drenched and my coat was completley saturated with freezing cold water. I only had a few things to bring inside because I didn't have much stuff to begin with. I could carry it all in my arms so I only had to take one trip. The moving truck had already brought out furniture to the new house so we didn't need to worry about that.

"Wow."

I stumbled backwards when I got inside, mostly because the house was just so beautiful! The kitchen was spotless and white and the living room was large but very comfy looking. I wanted to relax straight away but I still had to go see my new room.

When I got upstairs I found my room on the left and walked in. Once again I was blinded by the beauty, the walls were a lovely pale green and my bed had been brought in and turned into a four poster bed. My bookshelf was safely in the corner so I was happy about that.

I put the box on the floor, I would sort through it later because I was too tired right now to do anything. I sat down on my bed but immediately I got bored so I got up and started walking around again. I noticed then that there was a large mirror on the wall and I went over to examine my appearance.

Apart from the wet hair and soaking clothes I thought I looked fine. I wasn't what I would really call "pretty", I had long, luxurious, waist-length locks that were a smooth shiny dark mahogany colour and flowed over my slim figure. I was medium height with very pale skin, most people said I had elfin features and my irises were a crystalline sapphire-emerald-opal colour.

I decided there wasn't anything better to do so I laid down on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, I was that tired. I awoke about an hour later to the sound of my dad's voice yelling up the stairs "Melissa! Visitors!"

I jumped up from my bed wondering who the visitors could be. I didn't know seeing as we'd only been living here for an hour or so, which meant we didn't know anybody in town. The people were probably boring anyway.

Even so, I quickly got dressed in jeans and a black sweater with jewels on the shoulders, then brushed my hair and hurried down the stairs to meet the visitors, whoever they were. In the doorway I saw two people standing there – an old man who looked like he'd just come back from a fishing trip, and an exceedingly pretty girl with brown hair almost as long as mine, golden eyes, super pale skin and one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen.

"Hello, you must be Melissa." Said the old man kindly, his face wrinkling into a smile.

"Lissa." I told him, but smiled back.

"I'm Charlie Swan. I used to be Chief Swan, mind you, but that was a while back." His face looked a bit sad as he said this. "Oh, and this is my granddaughter Isabella."

The pretty girl smiled a dazzling smile at me and held out her hand, which was pale white and very cold when I touched it. "Everybody calls me Bella." She said.

"Looks like we both prefer our short names." I said with a laugh, and she laughed back.

"Stewart's just invited us in for dinner." Said Charlie (Stewart was my dad). "But I don't think I could ask that much from somebody who's just moved into town. Would you two like to come and have a bite to eat at our house? Bella's quite the cook."

Dad frowned a bit. "Thanks for the offer, Charlie, but-"

"Oh come on Dad!" I begged. "We should go. It's not like you can cook anyway."

"Oh, alright. Get your coat then."

Bella beamed at me and I smiled back. I could tell we were going to be great friends. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so boring after all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_AN: I know its a bit short, but I'm not used to this yet. Good, bad? I really like to know what you think cuz I'm liking this so far and I want to contniue. I know it's probably a bit boring right now since its just the beginning but I promise it will get good eventually!!!!_

_By the way dont mind the typo's. My keyboard is stuffed up and I'm not a very good typer. _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_

_Sorry don't want to sound snotty or anything but I really wanna know what you think of my story!_


	2. At The Swan's House

Can I just start by saying a huge huge huge thankyou to all the people who reviewd chapter one!!!!! I seriously wasnt expecting for so many people to review already!! So thank you all a thousand times!!

just so you know Bella isn't actually Charlies granddaughter in this story, she's just posing as his granddaughter so people don't get suspicious. I know I should probably point that out some time in the story but it's one of those things that sortof has to wait until one of the characters in the story explains it to the new character. Sorry that made hardly any sense, trust me it will later on in the story. And also somebody wanted to know why none of the teachers remember the cullens and Bella. That'll get explained later in the story but for now there are other things I have to concentrate on.

Chapter 2: At the Swan's House

"So do you like Forks, so far?" Bella asked me. We were making dinner in Charlie's kitchen while my dad and her grandpa were watching the game in the living room. Turned out they were both obsessed with the TV screen. Figures.

"Well..." I didn't want to insult her home town or anything, but I had to be honest. "It's a bit gloomy. And wet."

Bella just laughed. "That's everybody's first imrpession. Actually, I don't think anybody ever changes their opinion about, actually."

I laughed. "Well you never know, I might grow to like it. It's just a shock cause I come from Phoenix and it's really sunny there."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "You're from Phoenix? So am I!"

Another thing we had in common. "Really? When did you move here?"

"When I was seventee...errr, seven. When I was seven."

"Wow, that's a long time ago."

"You bet it is." Her eyes suddenly looked very distant. I wondered why.

I didn't want to pry, but I was getting curious. "My dad told me you don't live with Charlie. Where _do_ you live then?"

Bella's eyebrows came together for part of a second. "Well, I live with my hu...err...boyfriend, on the other side of town. Grandpa likes having the house to himself, so we're both happy."

I smiled. "Your boyfriend, huh? Your pretty lucky."

She smiled. "More than you know."

I frowned. Yeah, more than I knew alright. I'd never had a boyfriend, not because nobody had asked me out but because I just hadn't found the right person yet. Maybe I was being to picky, but either way, it was kind of depressing to hear about somebody like Bella who already found somebody perfect enough to move in with them.

"Sorry." She said. I think she noticed the frown on my face. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just...Edward...he's really the perfect guy."

I smiled to let her know that I wasn't upset. "I'm happy for you, then. How long have you been going out?"

"Err...quite a long time."

I nodded slowly, confused but dropped the subject anyway. Bella seemed weird about a lot of topics so I didn't know what I could talk to her about.

"Hey, are you starting at the local high school on Monday?" She asked me. "Sorry, it's a dumb question but I just thought I'd ask."

"Yeah, I am. Dreading it a bit."

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in." She looked like she was having a private joke when she said this. "You're seventeen, right?"

"Yup. 17. You?"

"Same here."

We grinned at each other, it seemed we had a LOT in common.

A few minutes later we sat down to eat with our dads/granddads and talked politely to each other for a while. Bella with some of my help had made some delicious pasta with a rosee sauce and it tasted absolutely delicious

"Bella, you'll have to show Lissa around on her first day and make sure she isn't lost or lonely." Charlie looked at the both of us.

"Don't worry da– grandpa, I will." Bella gave me a smile and we went back to eating our pasta. At one stage I looked up and thought I saw bella drop some pasta into her napkin in her lap on purpose... she gave me an odd look and I went back to eating my own pasta. I wondered if something was going on, but then Bella seemed pretty normal to me so I decided it was probably nothing.

After another hour it was time to go home, dad offered to do the dishes but I told him I would help Bella instead. After the game was over Dad headed home to get an early night since he had to go into the station to sort things out even though it was a Sunday, I stayed to finish the washing up with Bella and talk some more. Dad had gotten a job at the local police station because they were short of officers and that's how he had met Charlie in the first place.

When it was time to go I said good bye to Bella and got my coat on, then walked out the door. It was chilly outside but luckily it wasn't raining, I was glad I at least wasn't going to get drenched to the bone again. It wasn't a long walk but as I skipped down the short piece of sidewalk I hummed a little tune to myself because I was in an optimistic mood. Just as I was almost there,

_BAM._

I smashed extra hard into something and I was sent flying onto the wet lawn, disoriented and confused. I was seeing stars as I tried to get up, there was something warm and sticky running down from my lip or my nose, I couldn't tell which. I still wasn't sure what I had hit so hard.

Somebody hissed a swear word above me, and then I felt a firm hand on my elbow, pulling me to my feet so I was standing facing them. I couldn't see their face because I was too dizzy from the hit.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Man, I'm so sorry."

The voice sounded tense and impatient, I wasn't sure why.

"Fine." I said, only just noticing the sharp ache in my lip. The sticky stuff must have been blood, I thought.

"No, you're not." Suddenly there was an ice cold finger on my cheek wiping away some of the blood. When I could finally see again I saw that the person froze and stared at me with wide eyes. It was a tall guy with shaggy brown hair and dark, stormy eyes, he wore a brown coat and his face was very handsome. I was confused. Why was he staring at me like this? His expression looked horrified, pained, hungry, sympathetic, scared and angry all at the same time.

I wanted to ask what was wrong but before I could open my mouth he turned quicker than I'd ever seen before and vanished in the other direction as if he had teleported or something. I stood dumbstruck on the sidewalk as blood dripped down my face, before turning and slowly walking into my new house, wondering who the stranger could be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_AN: Like it? I do. Im having a lot of fun with the charracters so far so I hope you are too!!! Please R&R!!!! Next chapter soon!!!!!_

_ps Sorry about the short chapters but I thought it I should just try to update quickly instead of making it a long chapter, also ive had people tell me that first chapters shouldnt be too long because people get bored and wont keep reading your story. I'll try ot write longer chapters if you guys want me to though, im really only writing this story for the readers so you tell me what you think!!_


	3. Back To School

Thanks a million again to the people who reviewed chapter two, you're all awesome!!!!! This chapter is really boring, I'm sorry but I just had to get it out of the way so its a bnit of a filler, you know?? Anyway on with the chapter...

Oh wait and just a note, some of you asked a good question, why was Bella eating in the last chapter and GAHHH I realized that just after I uploaded he chapter amd tried to fix it but it wouldn't show up for ages so I just gave up!! Sorry about that, it's fixed now so you can go look back at chapter two if your still confused thanks!

Chapter 3: Back To School

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

The alarm clock went off shrilly in my ears, I groaned annoyed and rolled over. This was not going to be a good day. It was Monday and that meant I was starting at Forks High School today. Ugh.

"Lissa breakfast is ready." Dad called from downstairs, but I still wasn't fully awake. I rolled over again and fell out of bed hitting my head on the caibnet as I fell. "Ow." I groaned. I realized there was still pain in my bottom lip where I had run smack into the guy on the street on saturday. I wasn't too thrilled about starting a new year of school with a fat lip. People would only stare or worse, laugh.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of black skinny-leg jeans, a pale yellow shirt and a grey cardigan, and I would grab my navy blue coat when I got downstairs. When I got downstairs Dad had breakfast waiting for me on the table, it was bacon and eggs, his favourite that he always made whether I liked it or not so I shouldn't have been expecting anything else. I liked it though so it really didn't matter. I wasn't a picky eater and never had been.

"Are you alright to get yourself to school sweetie?" he asked me as he headed out the door. It was his second day on the job and nothing had happened yet. I was starting to think this really was going to be a horribly boring town. But I supposed it was alright that nobody was committing crimes, it meant I would be safer here in Forks anyway

"Uh...dad?" I asked halfway through a bite of bacon. "There isn't a bus that comes here and I don't have a car."

"Well now you do." Dad tossed a pair of keys onto the table in front of me and I stared at them in shock.

"What are these for?"

"Go look out front." He said and chuckled to himself. Of course I juts had to get up and look straight away. It was too cold outside so I looked out the window instead, as soon as I did I gasped in surprise. "Dad!" I said bewildered. "You bought me a _car_?"

"It was cheap." He admitted. "But it runs fine."

I gave him a huge hug. "Thanks dad, you really shouldn't have!"

I was super happy about getting a car, I had never had one before and it was beautiful too. Shiny electric blue on the outside with a nice leather interior and tinted windows. We weren't rich but this was fabulous.

Dad went to work in his convertible and I finished getting ready for school, though I wasn't ready to leave until about 20 minutes later. Finally I got in my car and drove to my doom, Forks High School. I stepped out of the car and it was raining. Ugh, my car was going to get wet on the first day. I guessed it was going to happen anyway so I shrugged it off, it didn't matter that much.

At the front desk a nice lady smiled at me. "Hi, are you Melissa Peters?"

"Yup." I told her. "But I like Lissa better."

She just smiled and handed me a pile of papers, I assumed they were my timetable and some other important first-day documents. I walked out of the office and for the second time since I had arrived in Forks walked straight into somebody. My papers went flying and I fell to the ground hitting my elbow hard on a near by bench.

"Oh dear, forgive me." Said the voice from above me. It was different from the one on Saturday, I should have known that but for some reason I expected it to be the same. This time I could see his face. It was just as pale and amazingly beautiful as the other guy's but his eyes were a golden butterscotch like Bella's and his hair was a coppery red. As I stared dumbstruck at him and blinked, he grasped my elbow with a freezing cold hand and helped me up. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

The name clicked in my head straightaway. "You're not Bella's boyfriend are you?"

His face looked amused. "Yeah, I am. How do you know Bella and how do you know who I am?"

"I live next door to Charlie Swan." I explained smiling. "I just moved in on Saturday."

"Ah, so you must be Lissa Peters."

"How do you...?"

"Bella told me she met you. I just didn't know what you lookef like. Until now, that is." He smiled the most melting smile I'd ever seen before, and I had to steady myself before I could smile in response.

"So, do you know how to get to your first class?" He was being helpful I could tell. He smiled again and I had to look away this time so that I wouldn't start getting dizzy. _Don't think like that about Bella's boyfriend!_ My mind told me fiercely.

"Edward! Lissa!"

I saw Bella coming towards us from somewhere to the left. "Hi Bella!" I called out with a wave.

"Hey, welcome to the hellhole!"Bella replied with a wink. Edward chuckled and put his arm affectionately around her waist. "I see you've met Edward before I even got the chance to introduce you to each other." Bella said.

"Actually we kind of collided." I admitted.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry about that Lissa. I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going." Just then a dark look crossed his eyes, I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he looked troubled. Then leaned in to whisper something in Bella's ear and turned to me with a small smile. "Sorry, but I have got to run. See you later Lissa!"

"Bye Edward." I looked at Bella and she rolled her eyes as if to say it's-a-guy-thing and held out her arm.

"Here, let me show you around the high school."

I smiled, we linked arms and walked off. Bella showed me around the tiny school, the classrooms, the gym, the parking lot, the offices, the bathrooms, the cafeteria. I was sure I would remember where everything was just because the whole school was so small and there wasn't really that much to remember, I had a good memory so I didn't usually get lost anyway. Finally it was time to go to class so Bella and I looked at or timetables together.

"Oh." Bella said frowning. "We don't have the first class together. You have Biology and I have Chem. Let's meet up after first hour, ok?"

"Sure." I said a bit disappointed. We said our goodbyes and headed off for first hour. I was a bit upset about not having my first class with Bella but hey, I'd get over it. Maybe I'd meet somebody new.

Or not.

Right outside the Biology classroom was the guy I ran into on Saturday, the same brown hair and red eyes and everything. I froze as soon as I saw him and he looked at me too with the same horrified expression.

"Inside please." The teacher said, walking into the classroom. Everybody else started to file in after him.

I lowered my head and let my long hair fall over my shoulder to hide my face, this was going to be awkward with this guy in my class. I didn't know who he was yet, but he had acted strangely and he looked weird now too, staring at me with wide eyes that made my spine tingle. I walked into the classroom and sat down on the far side where hopefully he wouldn't see me.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_AN: OOOOooOoooo cliffhanger!!!!! I bet you wanna know who this gyu is?? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Please review!!! _

- Ev


End file.
